Passing out in Doose's Market
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Rory passes out in Doose's Market.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day little 8 year old Rory is in Doose's Market and Lorelai is working there and is watching her. Rory takes 2 cans off the shelv one in each hand and reads them both carefully.' Lorelai watches her closely. Rory starts looking confused so Lorelai walks over to her.

''excuse me sweetie can I help you with something?'' Lorelai asks her

''I just don't know which one my suro uh grandmother caretaker wants me to get.'' Rory tells her

''your surrogate grandmother?'' Lorelai questions her

''yea uh uh that's it!'' Rory says

''oh well I prefer the jello like one.'' Lorelai tells her

Rory smiles ''okay thanks!'' she says

Lorelai smiles ''you're welcome.'' Lorelai says and smiles

Lorelai looks at Rory ''you okay there sweetie?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea I'm fi..'' Rory says and passes out on the floor

''oh my god!'' Lorelai says and bends down on the floor and checks her heartbeat

''SOMEONE HELP TAYLOR CALL 911 GIRL DOWN!'' she yells out to him

Taylor looks down and calls 911 and they come and load Rory into a stretcher and Lorelai stands there shaken up

''you know I think I'm just going to ride to the hospital with her because I would feel terrible if she woke up on the way with no one there.'' she tells Taylor

''okay that's fine.'' Taylor says

Lorelai gets with Rory in the ambulence.

''we found this in her back pocket.'' an Emt shows her

It's Mia's business card that Rory always carries around just in case of emergency.

''ah okay thanks.''Lorelai says and oulls out her cell phone and calls the Inn

''Independence Inn Michel speaking.'' Michel says

''uh Hi Michel it's Lorelai Gilmore from Doose's market.'' she tells him

''oh you.'' he says

''yea listen the little girl who a um Mia Halloway takes care of or her surrogate granddaughter just passed out in the market and I am riding with her in the ambulence with her to the hospital is uh Mia there?'' she asks him

''uh yea 1 moment please.'' he tells her

Mia walks into the front of the Inn.

''here it's for you.'' Michel tells her and hands her the phone

''Mia Halloway..'' Mia says into the phone

''Hi Mia this is Lorelai Gilmore from Doose's Market.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh right I just sent Rory out there is everything okay is she okay?'' Mia asks her

''uh well no she just passed out and I'm riding in the ambulence with her right now to the hospital.'' Lorelai tells her

''Oh My God okay I'm on my way!'' Mia tells her

''okay see you there.'' Lorelai tells her

Mia hangs up

''Michel I have to go out for a while watch the desk.'' Mia tells him

''oh it's no problem.'' he tells her

Mia grabs her jacket and pocketbook and runs out of the Inn and gets in her car and drives to the hospital.  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When they get to the hospital they get Rory of out of the ambulence and start wheeling her into the hospital and she starts waking up.

''hi hunnie it's Lorelai from the market you remember me?'' Lorelai asks her

Rory just looks at her all spacing out.

''you passed out hunnie.'' Lorelai tells her

''um excuse me miss are you her mother or related to her?'' an EMT asks her

''no but...'' she says getting cut off

''then I'm you can't go any further.'' the EMT tells her

''but...'' Lorelai says and gets cut off by the EMT again

''I'm sorry family only at this time.'' an EMT tells her and they take Rory back to the Emergency room

Lorelai stands agains the wall with her arms crossed over her chest and cries to herself scared.

Mis shows up a few minutes later

''Lorelai?'' Mia questions

''yea?'' she says and looks up

''oh hi you must be Mia.'' Lorelai says

''Mia Halloway.'' Mia introduces herself shaking her hand

''Lorelai Gilmore it's good finally meet you.'' LOrelai tellsher

''is she okay?'' Mia asks her

''I don't know they won't tell me anything.'' Lorelai tells her

''all I know is that she woke up when we got here.'' Lorelai tells Mia

''you know this is not the first time she's passed out right?'' Mia questions her

''What?'' Lorelai questions her

''Rory has Leukemia.'' Mia tells her

''sh...she has...'' Lorelai says

''yea she's a really sick little girl and my son can't take care of her so he asked me to become her legal guardian and take care of her.'' Mia tells her

''oh.'' Lorelai just nods

Mia goes up to the front desk and asks to see Rory.

''I'm sorry but family only.'' the nurse tells her

''I'm her grandmother!'' Mia tells the nurse madly

''I'm sorry she's still getting checked out right now but you'll be able to see her in a little bit. We'll come get you when you can see her.'' the nurse tells her

alright.'' Mia says and goes back over to comfort Lorelai 


End file.
